bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Salubri
Greetings I would like to thank you for your additions to he wiki but there are somethings I would like to request. *Because this is a wiki about a manga/anime series it is a good idea to have the kanji (or whatever it is) with the names of things. Because it seems you are simply copying from Wikipedia (the ? usually gives it away) just use those. *Also, it would help for editing purposes that you use the template. Its there for the very reason of using the english, original, and japanese text of the names and the like.--TheUltimate3 19:22, 8 December 2007 (UTC) :I am to assume you are either not reading this or simply ignoring my request for the Kanji and templates are you?--TheUltimate3 04:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) *User Talk:Salubri/Archive Which...? HEY Salubri! I have a question...Which is current? Hollowfication or Hollowification? It just seems to me like Hollowification would be a more realistic-sounding term...And the Shonen Jump I have with me don't actually use the term. I have an issue that has the term in it, but it's at my Aunt's house. I also think I might have heard the English anime using the term, but I can't remember which version they used. So...Which do you think is proper? Hollowfication or Hollowification? Thanks! I just wasn't sure, since Hollowification just sounded mor realistic to me. Oh well. Thanks again. --Zev Raregroove 15:00, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Amagai Well the question has been posted and Arrancar109 and myself have been questioning wheter to use either Syūsuke or Shūsuke we decided to ask your opinion and try to come up with some sort of agreement on it. We both would like to heard wha's your point of view on it. You can catch up on the conversation by checking our talk pages. WhiteStrike 10:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Komamura in video games Hello there Salubri. I was just wondering if I could get some feedback on my argument about the "Bleach Video Games" section of the Sajin Komamura page. If you would take the time to reply to my section on Komamura's talk page or leave me a reply on my talk page it would be much appreciated. King Of The Kill 15:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the reply on Komamura's page. Sorry for bugging you so much on the subject, it just bothered me because it seemed out of place. King Of The Kill 21:53, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Wait Does this mean you think he was captain 100 years ago or not?I just want to know.Saimaroimaru 21:53, 4 August 2009 (UTC) I totally agree but the filler is a plot hole anyway. the filler shows Kaname was captain when Karaki did it and we all know he was 5th seat in 9th division all those years ago, its sad really but some people can't handle facts.Plus it also puts into question Yumichika and Ikkaku's age seeing as Zaraki met them before he joined the Gotei 13 or at least before he was Captain.Saimaroimaru 02:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) By the way where is it revelaed that there were 9 prior Kenpaichi before him?Saimaroimaru 00:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) So they haven't revealed Zaraki Kenpachi's number yet?Saimaroimaru 02:57, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I see, I'm gonna look for the interview, if I find it, they will have no choice but to recongize that the current Zaraki is the one Shinji refered to in the vizard orgin arc thingy.Saimaroimaru 03:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You know, for the record, I never did say Kenpachi of 100 years ago wasn't Zaraki, but we can't present it as concrete just by personality descriptions (even though it does pretty much describe him). Don't forget that we also have a similar issue with Kaname Tosen as well, as whether or not Suzumushi is his zanpakuto. Though, if we do have properly cited info in both cases, we can change them accordingly. Hell, for all we know, Kubo wanted the readers to interpret both situations as to what they believe, since some authors/creators have been known to do that. Arrancar109 03:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I just look all around the net and none of his interviews mention Zaraki's Kenpachi number, we 're going to have to wait and see if theres a reaction between Zaraki and the vizards.Saimaroimaru 05:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) this wiki needs... less removal of facts... a major battle section at every character and a list of deceased characters :P --Pyarox 22:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Amagai update Yo, I've got an update on the situation. Like I said, I found a video where Amagai does introduce his name in the video games: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCtcZ_2P3ak It's about 1:02 into the video, and he pretty much introduces himself as "Amagai Shuusuke". Yet, today, I did find something out very recently. While websurfing, I came across an SNK character having a similar spelling, a character called Sho Hayate. The SNK wiki spells his name as "Sho Hayate" (see here: http://snk.wikia.com/wiki/Sho_Hayate), but when I came across the Japanese KoF XI site, it spells his name as "Syo Hayate". So, my question is, what do we do about it from here? I think the Japanese might have some sort of different pronunciation with the letter "y" than we do here, since in proper English Amagai's name would be pronounced "See-yuu-ss-kay" (though, their intention is to be pronounced as "Shuu-ss-kay"). Arrancar109 04:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Also, as soon as you reply, you can delete the link. I'm not sure how to link to the image without the image showing up like this on the Talk Page. I also informed WhiteStrike of this, so I want both of your opinions on this. Arrancar109 04:16, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Preferred Style I referenced the Bleach_Wiki:About page, and I see that Shinigami, Arrancar and Hollow are captizalized. Is it the admins' perference, then, that Vizard also be capitalized? I see that it's applied inconsistently throughout articles, and when I make edits, I thought it'd be nice if I could make changes to fit this wiki's preferred style regarding the word Vizard as well. I consulted Arrancar109 and it was his thought that it should be capitalized, but suggested that I consult you and WhiteStrike as well. Twocents 06:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Irritating Hi, Salubri, there's a slight problem with eliskuya2 he saw the messages on jyabura's page and asked Whitestrike to keep an eye on us so called bald butts, now I left a very polite message on his talk page explaining that for one if he wishes to blame anyone he could have just pinned it on me since Jyabura was just answering a question nothing more as well as sincerely apologising for what happened and that if he had any complaints he should have told us directly and we would have explained everything instead of going directly to an admin and that if there was any hostility intended it would have been made clear, but instead he left a message on his page saying, GET THE HELL OFF MY PAGE, and then deleted my message along with his now I accepted that but he continues to confound me with his sheer paranoia (for lack of a better term) and left a message on Jyabura's talk page saying: "you said on my page Dude your page is so weird and dumb what made you come up with a foolish comment like that. tch..I don't care I'll wait for my friend white to deal with you." Now apparently Whitestrike is the only one he is willing to listen to so could either one of you talk to him about this, I admit that I am also at fault here but I clearly apologised and Jyabura shouldn't be punished just for responding on his own Talk page. Thanks and I hope that I won't need to ask anything like this of you again.--SalmanH 18:29, 6 August 2009 (UTC) As much as I would love for that to happen, I'm not sure he deserves it until, as you have said he crosses the line more than a few times but thanks for hearing me out on this and as I've said above I really don't want to ask you for anything like this again... SEE YA!--SalmanH 18:47, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Hiyori's appearance I recently removed a piece from it because it is mentioned later in the section. and i wanted to reduce the redundancy. however you undid my revision. I was just wondering why. Hyorinmaru Someone set up Hyorinmaru as a disambiguation page. Should we leave it as it, move said article, or redo the original redirect (since Toshiro's Hyorinmaru is the only manga-canon Hyorinmaru)? Arrancar109 04:38, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :I did it because there are three possible Hyorinmaru rather than the standard and spirit like most zanpakuto and neither of the hyorinmaru directed to in searching for it (directly went to Hitsugaya's zanpakuto section which links to the spirit in the name) make any mention of Kusaka's, a disambiguation is intended to make clear that there are more than one thing that goes by or is referred to by the same name as something else. Just because something isn't manga-canon doesn't mean it should be omitted, to do so would be rather biased and ignorant. Ancient Chaos 05:00, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :True. But that's why I also proposed moving the article as well. Otherwise, I would have done something about it myself right away. Arrancar109 05:01, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Aizen Trivia I said, "Although Aizen states to have reaced his limit in training in all forms of combat, his battle stats reveal that he is not complete in Hakuda or Hoho." Why did you undo my revision? Animeluvr92 02:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC)animeluvr92 Re: Hachi & Kido Well, I'm not sure what contribution to make on the Kido talk page, other than what I've already done. Though, I'll keep my eye on it. As for Kusaka's link to Hyorinmaru, I also added that at some point, though someone removed (as well as the link to the spirit page) at some point. Though I considered putting it back up, I decided not to after thinking about it. I can see your concerns though, since Kusaka was a one-shot movie character who has only appeared in video games after his movie was premiered. I'm guessing that Ancient Chaos thinks that it needs to be noted that someone besides Hitsugaya had a Hyorinmaru, and I can understand why he would think that. I can't really say that I have a full solution to this problem, but I did have a thought in mind during the time that Hyorinmaru was turned into a disambiguation page. I thought about making a Hyōrinmaru (disambiguation) article in order to link to the 3 uses of Hyorinmaru (Hitsugaya's zanpakuto, the zanpakuto spirit, and Kusaka's zanpakuto), but to be honest, I'm still not 100% if I'd want to do this, since some other people might be tempted to make similar pages when there's really only 2 places where it can redirect. I'm still not sure what to do on this issue, but I'll let you know if I think we should do it or not. I'm still confused as to what to do about the Amagai issue as well. Arrancar109 06:04, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :On the issue of Hyorinmaru, it seems to me more logical to put a reference to Kusaka in Hitsugaya's zanpakuto section than on the spirit page as the spirit has nothing to do with Kusaka, wheres Hitsugaya's zanpakuto actually is relevant to the redirect, with Kusaka's being a twin of it, just because a character is non-canonical is not a reason to omit said character's existence in a relevant article (as a side note, said character is mentioned once without an in text link in the section involving Hitsugaya's relationship with Ichigo) Ancient Chaos 06:28, 9 August 2009 (UTC) About Hinamori Hi, I noticed that you undid an edit to the 'Momo Hinamori' page that I made regarding the Fake Karakura Town arc. In chapter 364, page 17, we get a clear shot of Hinamori with her eyes open. So the information that she is lying unconscious is incorrect. She is awake, and seeing everything that's going on. Question Hey what's up? I've got a question, do you create a template page like a normal page.?Taboo Reaper 00:57, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Category of characters Hello Salubri, Moe1216 and I are working on the Samurai Jack wiki right now and I need to ask, do you have to be an Admin to add new characters on the category, and I asked you because the only Sysop/Bureaucrat is never on and so are the rest of the users which number to 7 including so right now I can only create new pages and add info but I have no way of getting to them without going to the recent changes page or the newly changed page. Do you have any advice on this. Anything would be of great help, thanks.--SalmanH 08:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Not exactly you know the page with the list of characters links on it, I want to know if I can add to it or not. http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters, in there is a list of characters in this wiki listed in alphabetical order, such as K Isshin Kurosaki and what i want to do is add more character links under that, but it doesn't seem to work so do I have to be an Admin to do so or not. Okay, so how exactly do i go about doing that, just in case can you give me an example. Thanks again for the help.--SalmanH 06:25, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Of course Heh, I feel like an idiot now. Though that might just be due to the fact that every time I do an edit like that it seems to get reverted/uncapitalized and left like that for a while *sigh* Well, back to work... *re-edits* :Oh - that reminds me, was there ever a definitive decision on the Kusaka link on the spirit page vs hitsugaya's zanpakuto section(see above.) Ancient Chaos 05:10, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::Completely unrelated to those, but why waste space making a new section: Is there any chance of getting a block on Golemmouth? Almost all of their edits are spam and they have openly admitted(see most recent change on my talk page) that they will not stop. Ancient Chaos 06:13, 12 August 2009 (UTC) My Trivia Edit I don't know what happened, but my addition to the Vizard Trivia was deleted. Re: Extensive Editing Hey! That's fine locking apage for maintenance is usually not a problem. As for the work you been doing referenceing the articles that's great keep it up and when I get sometime I'll help you (my job is keeping me very busy lately). As far as the extensive editing be careful with that try to change as little as possible, keep the edits to mostly grammar and referencing maybe rewritting a sentnce that's proly written. In big articles is easy to lose focus when working on something big and with the page locked most people will not be able to help you if your article begins to sound one sided. So as I said keep up the good work and try not to rewitte the articles while you're at it. WhiteStrike 22:34, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Quotes Seeing as you seem to be the most reference-oriented person around here and WhiteStrike hasn't responded to me on it, I'll ask you next. Seeing a lot of quotes added, removed, and edited lately. Do you think it would be too much to require each quote to be referenced? Ancient Chaos 23:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) : I agree with the trivia being referenced to an extent, certain things I'm not so sure how you would reference though, for example: "Yammy is one of the four Espada not to have any Fraccion. He shares this trait with Ulquiorra, Zommari Leroux, and Aaroniero Arruruerie." I don't know how that would be done unless you put in references to the Fraccion of all the other Espada. Help Salubri-san I need your help. SalmanH and I are trying to create a Samurai Jack wikia and we have hit a bump in the road. We can't make new pictures. We can use already existing ones and add them to the sight, we just can't make new ones. Can you help us please, or is there anyone you know that you know could help teach us how to do it? Please reply.--Moe1216 14:06, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Thoughts... Just some thoughts for today: *Would it be reasonable, on certain pages, to have quotes pertaining to the article, for example the Hōgyoku it has been spoken of multiple times and many of these instances are used to create the article, it seems to me that some of those should be highlighted with a quote section (Aizen's comment about it awakening fully when in contact with him for example) *The manual of style makes no mention of the proper pluralization of Arrancar (with or without "s"), the inconsistency has actually been annoying me for a while, I just thought to bring it up now. What is your opinion? Ancient Chaos 04:55, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Navigation I'm not entirely sure about what happened to it but the navigation on the Hachigen Ushoda page is missing.--SalmanH 05:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) How'd you get it to work anyway? Arrancar109 06:16, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Alright thanks.--SalmanH 07:06, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Question About Movies A user tried to add a separate section below the Synopsis section that had a character's summary in the movies and the OAV. While I did delete that information, I was wondering if we should include synopsis information from the movies & OAV in their own sections, or if we should just leave movie info only on the movie pages and the movie character-exclusive pages. Arrancar109 02:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) wrong manipulation Hi there, I would like to know if there is a way to correct or delete my last posted subject "Accuracy: Anime vs Manga". I definitely made a wrong manipulation when written it. Thank you for the help and the answer. CheersBaronofash 10:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the deletion and for the help. CheersBaronofash 00:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Hey Explain to me how it's disrespectful to condense excessively wordy sections, that even take more time to read than reading the manga itself and that are repeated again in the quotes section? I appreciate the work that you did, and you will notice that I did not remove any references. However, I can't help the fact that you chose to be so wordy that the page is frightening long and is scary to read. I recall you telling someone else, in fact, that making articles unnecessarily long only served to deter readers. I don't understand, then, why you can't appreciate the help a bit of clean-up on your work would provide for that page. It simply saves you from having to go back and fix all of those errors and condense wordy and confusing sections yourself. Being defensive of your edits for no reason other than you spent a lot of time on it doesn't seem to be a particularly good reason to revert good faith changes that improve the quality of the article. Twocents 06:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Where you said that: User_talk:Arrancar109. It was your reasoning for not fleshing out more of Ichigo's article. And actually, I was completely done. I had condensed the sections I found to be unnecessarily wordy, and yes, I did follow the manga, so I know that you were quite correct. I had and I still have no intention of completely deconstructing the article. As you can see, there wasn't that much removal of text, and no paragraph was completely removed. There is still more than just two tiny paragraphs per arc, just like you wanted. I just wanted to make it so it wasn't quite the wall of text that it was, and that it was readable, without reiterating exact conversations or including relatively minor things like "Byakuya stared at..." And that wasn't 12000+ edits, it was just the removal of about 12,000 characters, which on a page with 76,350 characters after I did the work, is relatively minor. Again, I totally see where you're coming from, and I do appreciate the work. I just think you went a bit overboard in detailing exactly what happened and that for readability's sake, that needed to be cleaned up a little bit. Twocents 06:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Significant Battles You may recall a couple of weeks ago in the forums there was an idea to create an article containing info on the major battles characters were involved in. Do you think this would be a good idea? I ask because none of the admins posted on the thread to say yes or no. TomServo101 13:11, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for that. I sent all 3 of you the message, but you're the first to reply. TomServo101 10:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC) question what episode was the anime version of radio kon with toshiro hitsugaya? The Edit of Zangetsu(spirit)'s Talk page You removed my comment. That's fine. People aren't supposed to try having speculation-based conversations there. But that wasn't my intent. In the Trivia, at the bottom of the page, it says, After Zangetsu left Ichigo, Ichigo's Zanpakutō reverts from Bankai to Shikai state, even though it should return to its original state. I was saying that that last part should have been removed, because there is no reason to believe it should have. Of course, I wouldn't recommend adding my opinion's about his Inner Hollow, because that's still speculation. Admittedly, I should've said that outright. I completely botched that. But I'm saying it now, and now you have my opinion and can do what you want with it. WestleyCole 17:11, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for that. And I'll try to keep that in mind. WestleyCole 18:10, September 2, 2009 (UTC) HI I hope you remember me well you blocked my ID and i thought that I would let you know that I didnot remove the image on the Yorouichi Shihoin page intentionally well just when I realised my mistake and was about to correct it you beat me to the chase any way I am extremely sorry !!!I used to log on almost everyday and it was hard not being able to... well a lesson worth learning Priyam abigail 19:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Main Page - Article of the Month Yeah, that bothered me too. WhiteStrike usually handles it, but I guess I'll try to modify it then. I'll do a little digging around in the manga for a suitable picture (assuming Lisa doesn't have a character page like the previous winners did) and then I'll change the Article of the Month thing. Arrancar109 19:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I'm~ Back~... Hey, Salubri! You probably don't remember me, but I'm Komui! I joined the Wiki a long time ago, but then I left because I felt I wasn't making enough pertinent contributions and that I was making too many mistakes. But now, I'm outta my funk, and I'll try to do a better job! You were the first person to greet me when I joined, so I just wanted to tell you that I was back. Well, seeya dude! --Komui Hey Are you really gonna let Licourtrix off the hook after he called your warnings lame and attacked your spelling and grammar? Is he new or something or does he not know the rules or that your a mod?This guy is really a moron.Saimaroimaru 19:45, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Lilynette's Status/Occupation Hey, there's a big discussion on Lilynette's talk page regarding her status as a Numeros, and I wanted to you to take a look before I attempt to change anything. Arrancar109 05:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Organization Since you are the foremost editor of the Powers and Abilities section, I'd like to ask about the organization under Zanpakuto. Shouldn't any Shikai or Bankai abilities be placed in order of appearance? I've noticed it with Shunsui Kyōraku's article, along with Byakuya Kuchiki that their powers were aimlessly put in. For example, In Byakuya's Gokei comes before Shukei Hakuteiken under his Bankai. I just wanted to know why.--Kylecharmed 19:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Gegetsuburi Hi about the image change wasn't it an error by the animators to make Omaeda's shikai look like that and when i checked the manga the old image resembled it greatly.--SalmanH 06:54, September 20, 2009 (UTC) I only checked the old chapters and neglected to check the new ones thanks and sorry for bothering you. Neliel Tu Oderschvank Saluburi! Someone changed Neliel's page, putting a horrid picture in the history section, which was held once by a much better one. in the "Powers and Abilities" section, he has a picture on the left side. I just thought I'd tell you so you might do something.--Kylecharmed 00:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Administrators Well, I can't think of too many people off the bat. Twocents seems to be a good candidate lately, but I can't think of much else. As for one of us as Bureaucrats, I'm not sure, as I haven't thought about it that much. WhiteStrike has asked me that same question, but I haven't been able to think too much on that one. And yeah, I noticed he was gone too, but there I'm not sure where. I don't think he told anyone anything. Likely some stuff IRL that has him completely occupied, which does happen from time to time. I've been doing some of the things that he normally does, like the Article of the Month stuff. Hopefully he comes back soon. Besides, I want to resolve the Amagai thing once and for all, even though it's been up in the air for a long time now. Arrancar109 06:00, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :TL;DR, Yes, RL keeps me busy due to school and other things. I'll hopefully soon have some time to get back on the wiki, but at the moment, it's quite hard and so far your work is amazing there. I took the time to give you both Sysop&Bureaucrat rights while I'm there as you probably saw. Meh, it seems to be all. Permission to edit Hello, about two or so months ago I left a message on Ichigo Relationships talk page asking about some information that is fan speculations and what I can tell, made up information. No one responded to this giving a reason why this was put there. I talked to another user, and before editing this we would like permission from an admin just to be sure we don't get in trouble. Thank you for listening. TheDarkVizard 20:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :He's not the only one you can come here for a problem. In either event, it's on my To-Do List as well. Arrancar109 22:44, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Administrators Twocents was already on my list, but I haven't checked deeply into Yyp, but from what I've seen, his edits seem good. I'm not too sure about Tinni either, as I've only recently gotten to know him/her. Still, I'll be sure to look into their Contribution histories. While I have you here, is it cool with you to change Amagai's name back to "Shusuke", or should we take this issue in some sort of a different way? I mean, yes, I do know your last verdict on this, but we gotta get this out of the way, so the links to his article isn't as random ("Syusuke" on some pages, and "Shusuke" on others). Arrancar109 06:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Alrighty, I'll get on that tomorrow, as well as looking into Yyp and Tinni's contribution histories. Arrancar109 07:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I'm not sure which are the big 3 right now besides those 3. I might be able to a bit of searching around, but I have to go to work in 20 minutes, so I'll likely have to get back to you on that one. Arrancar109 14:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Resolve Issue Please This is getting out of hand. I asked that Tinni stop insulting my ideas by callingthem shit and now this.If you don't put a end to this this flame fest with Gold3263301 will never end.Heres the flame war: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Tinni#Watch_your_mouth. Maybe needs a remind? Hey Salubri. Normally, I don't typically care to single particular users out, but it seems to me that Mowgli Uchiha could use a remind about the rules of this wiki. Many, if not all, of his edits have been speculation based or have been irrelevant, inappropriate additions (such as an addition about Nelliel's sexual preferences). I've been doing a lot of work on the chapters' pages lately, so I know his edits may be getting buried, which is why I thought I should call it to your attention. Plus, I figure such direction about preferred edits would be more appropriate and better received coming from someone with authority on the wiki. Twocents 01:27, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Multiple accounts I've noticed a trend for awhile now that someone one this wiki keeps registering under a random number (today it was User:9518). I think this is someone who uses a different account each time, as it's always a number with no lettering, and it happens every once in awhile. Should I do something about it? Arrancar109 21:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hanataro and Vizard talk pages Sorry to bother you again, but Tinni brought to my attention that a user insists we change several aspects of the Hanataro and Vizard article, the former regarding the original translation of his release command, and the latter regarding the whole "Vizard/Visored" issue... again. After looking into these, I thought you'd be better at explaining the situations better than I would. Arrancar109 06:43, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Return Hey! I'm back sorry for leaving with out telling either of you two that I was going to be gone for a while. I see that many changes have been happening since I was gone, and I'm a little lost at the moment. I'll review the recent changes for the last week or so to try to catch up to what has been happening and if you guys are working on anything at the moment and need help with it just let me know. I'll be on like before now and once again sorry for not telling you guys, I saw that the Featured Article took sometime to get updated, since is something I usually take care, but something kind of came up and well you know. WhiteStrike(talk) 09:18, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Best Bout Hey! as you know last the chapter of Bleach had an announcement about a Best Bout contest. I would like for us to have a similar thing on our Wiki. Have a poll similar to the Featured Article of the Month one and let users vote on their favorite fight, run the poll for a whole month and place it in the main page. I wanted to do this since most users don't have a chance to vote in the Weekly Shonen Jump poll and this gives them a chance to express themselves. Let me know what you thing about it. WhiteStrike(talk) 05:13, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Benihime Thanks for the help, I'm still trying to get a grasp on all the edit guidelines around here. So since movie information on techniques and powers is invalid, should things like the Kidou Cannon be removed from the general Kidou page to the Memories of Nobody independent page? 12Div4Seat 09:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Lisa Yadomaru Hey Salubri, I know you're probably busy but I have a question. User:Faceplant recently posted on Lisa's talk page that her Zanpakuto Haguro Tonbo has been translated to mean iron drink damselfly. Yet Tonbo is almost always translated to mean Dragonfly. I was curious about your opinion on this. Minato88 16:31, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thank U for replying so quickly. I went ahead & changed it back. Minato88 17:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Tite Kubo's picture There's this guy that changed Kubo's picture to a ridiculous Paint-made drawing, as well as vandalized the page, and I tried to revert it but failed miserably. I'm just telling you to avoid misunderstandings, I really tried to get back to the original picture but I didn't really understand how to revert it. It may seem as if I added that ridiculous drawing, but I swear it's not like that. I'm just a giant failure in dealing with files. Actually, I'm almost sure I did something right, but the damned drawing won't change and I have no idea of what else to do. Lia Schiffer 09:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) He also deleted all the content form Kenpachi's page and replaced it with "Kenpahci is a a****" In addition, as I have been going through and undoing all his vandalism I found comments such as "F--- you guys don't read his a----". I have fixed-up kenpachi's page but please do something about Jergunawan12. Thank you. Tinni 09:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC) What's the maximum ban we can give him? I doubt he'll be back, but just in case he does try a stunt like this again, I think it prudent to head him off at the pass. TomServo101 09:30, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm already on it. He's pretty much a goner. Arrancar109 14:11, October 3, 2009 (UTC)